


When The Day Met The Night

by Paper__Moons



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Moons/pseuds/Paper__Moons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh, a gay transgender male, has never been a talkative guy, he always kept to himself. He never liked to do anything, minus cosplay. Then at a comic con one year, he meets Wes Johnson, also known as WesTheEditor. The two soon become friends and develop feelings for eachother. Join the two boys through thick and thin in When The Day Met The Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on wattpad first but then I was proud of it and I posted it here.

Josh POV  
I rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror, my purple hair messy from sleep. I look over at my closet where my Deadpool cosplay lays. Today was comic con and I'm excited. I put so much work into the cosplay.  
I go and take a shower before going down stairs to get breakfast, eating quickly before going back upstairs to get ready. I start by pulling my binder on. I then step into the suit and fasten it up. I pull on the mask and put the fake katanas in the holsters. I smile at myself in the mirror, even though I can't see it. I slip my Deadpool boots that I found online on and started to head down stairs and out of the door, grabbing my pass on the way out. Comic con was only a few minutes away from my house so I could easily walk there.  
Eventually I reached the SDCC building and stood in line to get in, luckily I had arrived there when the doors had opened so I wouldn't have to wait long.  
After a few minutes I was able to get inside. Already a few people came up to me and asked me for pictures and I, of course, agreed. A few people were crowding around a guy in a Link cosplay, most likely asking for pictures; I have to admit though, his cosplay was amazing, from where I was standing I could make out a lot of detail. I looked away and decided that if I saw him later, I'd ask him for a picture.  
I headed into the main comic con area and started walking around, occasionally stopping for pictures with deadpool fans.  
Eventually it was coming up to the end of day one of comic con and I saw the Link cosplayer again. I decided to go up and ask him for a picture. I began walking. I was about a metre away from him before I saw that he was talking to some people, probably friends, so I decided to turn away. I heard a voice come from the group of people behind me "Dude, your Deadpool cosplay is sick, can I take a picture with you?", I turn around and a guy with bright orange hair is speaking  
"Uh... sure", I agree and take a picture with him. "Hey can I take a picture with the Link cosplayer really quick? It’s an amazing cosplay and... yeah..."  
The cosplayer speaks "sure man, as long as I can take a picture with you"  
I grin under my mask and nod, taking a few photos with him before comic con day one was over.


End file.
